jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: A farewell song to my past self
And we are again with the stupid titles. Today's the day Sarah-sensei to send me her final art. I'm not exactly thrilled by it since she has school today so her only way to send me was through fax. She's still so young, and to have a serialization at such... I just hope she isn't overworking herself. She might still live with her parents, but I saw some authors fall ill because of too much effort. The only thing to do is to clap my hands and wait for her to get an anime. Otherwise, I hope she's doing fine... "Hey Ryuubi-chan, Dairyuu, are you going to train now?" I said as the pair of pink-haired sisters, after cleaning all of the dishes, put on her sandals and was at the door, while I was writing an e-mail to Sarah-sensei. Ryuubi, the elder one, blinked her pink eyes at me a few times and smiled. "Anything that needs my assistance, mother Anzu? Please let me know." She's so adorable. Zenjirou, stop bringing girls home, otherwise I'll want you to marry them all. Come to think of it, I haven't seem Annie or Rina-chan for a while. I wonder if they're okay. If Zenjirou ended up shoving them away, he'll have a serious conversation with me. Also, Hajime is in Italy now... Huh. "No, I was just going to ask for you to bring some milk and flour home on your way back home." I smiled, but puffed away a cloud of uneasiness, as she smiled back with a nod and walked out the door. Now I need the friends of my son in order to maintain a company for myself and do my chores, not that it matters much, since I wasn't the most attentive mother either. Sigh, Satsuki, Satsuki~, your children... And step-children grew up to be fine people even without proper parents' attention. You should be proud, and I am. Akiyama is a doctor, the other three in good colleges, and Zenjirou doing just fine. That's good to hear, and I'm kinda sad for losing so much of their grown. But there's nothing to lose, anyway. I just hope I'll live enough to see them have children and have my own grandchildren. Where was I again? Oh yeah, the final art. It should be coming by fax right now or so. Since there was no one at home now, I prepared a cup of tea for myself, and as I was finishing brewing it, the fax came by. I poured some into a pink cup, and soon picked up the manuscripts with the final art. A bit blurry because of the said 'transportation method', but it was clear. Let's see, fight scene goes here, fanservice goes there. Character development, character development, oh no, plot twist and the villain was the protagonist's forgotten best friend all along! Yeah, I guess this is okay. A little cheesy, but this is a shounen manga, and shounen manga must be cheesy and a little overboard. Truth to be told, I've been reading those mangas since college, and after I got myself some kids, plus Hajime's, this became a thing in my life, so much I became an manga editor. It's kinda funny. I remember when Futaba said she was proud of me because I was the only mother in the kindergarten that could tell the difference between an Agumon and a Pikachu... Or an Pikachu and the rest of all Pokemon, for that matter... *KNOCK KNOCK!* Uuuh~? A visit? So early? Well, since this is the end of the week and Kuoh has been having several problems lately, maybe it's Sarah-sensei bringing the originals. Yet, I have a faint idea of who else might be. Putting my cup and the manuscripts down, I walked towards the entrance door at sluggish pace, only now getting used to the sunlight around. Soon I reached it and picked the knob to turn it around, revealing the figures by the other side. "Yes...?" "Lady Anzu! Long time no see~!" An there she is. I couldn't help but smile to Nerio-san's smile towards me, since I did miss her a little. She was again wearing a wine-colored fancy dress with furry scarf and tall high-heels. However, my attention soon shifted to the other lady beside her: A fairly short, girlishly pretty, with wavy green bright hair and emerald eyes, skin so fair I had the feeling I could rip it off with just a finger rub. However, the most notable thing about her was the fact she was covered in several colorful ribbons. On her hair, on her wrists, legs, her jacket and even on her neck serving as several chokers. "Good morning, Alice-san and... And...?" I said, turning my attention to the new figure aside Alice-san. She just politely bowed. "Pleased to meet in your acquaintances, Lady Sasamoto Anzu. I attend by the name of Marye... Belzer, and I'm one of Nerio's longest companions." She said. "..." "...?" "..." "..." "Sigh. Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Mary Belzer and I'm Nerio's oldest friends." Oh, I get it. I should read start picking up some old books. Zenjirou is doing his best back in the poetry classes. Maybe I should be doin he same with my reading habits. I quickly bowed and apology for my rudeness, an uneasy smile on my face and a scratch on the back of my head. "Oh, right. Nice to meet you... Too." I said uneasy. She seems a little more composed than Nerio-san, and it's a lot smaller too. Maybe she's a niece? But wait, she said she's one of Nerio-san's longest... Something something, is this mean that she's as old as her? She's so little. "Hey, would you two like to come in and have a... What am I saying, just get in already." "Huhuhuh~, tea and snacks with Lady Anzu~! C'mon, Mary!" "Right after you, Nerio." The other one said, discarding her shoes, which were also tied with several ribbons and walking besides her companion to the living room. Once there, they both sat on the sofa, as I poured the rest of my tea on two new cups. I brought them to the other two ladies, and together we sat facing each others. Huh, maybe my afternoon won't be so boring after all... "So, what brings you here, Mary-san?" I asked, taking a quick sip out of my green tea. She sighed. "Nothing much. That idiot wouldn't shut up about you and how 'you're a best best friend that I could dream to be'. So I decided to follow her here and take some notes myself. Also, I had some business to attend around here." Again, I'm flabbergasted in how Nerio-san can be so mean-spirited and air-headed sometimes. That's just rude, even when she calls me the best... Best friend. Mary-san picked her own cup of tea and took a sip. "Huh~, delicious. So delicious. It's so delicious is making me feel noxious. Oh... I don't like tea anymore." "Heheheh~." I think I have a knack for attracting strange people, maybe a magnet on my head, perhaps? Nerio-san also took another sip on her tea and soon finished her own. "Splendid as always! Nothing less from the best best friend I have!" She clapped her fingers and pointed a poisonous look at Mary-san, a grin spreading on her face as the aura around her became nasty. Mary-san didn't care much for that. "Maybe some people could learn a thing or two. After all, best friends don't do that to their friend's servants and furniture!" "And you're still going on about it. Sheesh..." "Talking about daughters, Nerio-san, when will Rina-chan be able to come back?" Suddenly, both ladies went quiet as I sipped on my own tea, feeling the fuzzy and warm sensation down my throaf. Why the Suddenly silence? "He doesn't show, but Zenjirou misses her. He kept saying 'I'm sorry, Rina' in his sleep during his fever. And to be honest, I miss her quite a bit too." "..." Nerio-san said nothing, which was very exquisite coming from her usual carefree and nonchalant self, while Mary-san turned her now serious gaze towards her red and greyhead friend. After a while, however, Nerio-san lifted her head and shined again one of her smiles. However, there was something wrong with that one. I dunno, but this smile... It's not Nerio-san's smile. "Sure! She'll just need to attend some more exams and check-ups back in the hospital, and she'll be ready to go!" "Nerio..." Mary-san turned to Nerio-san, but the former just turned her head back with that same smile now aiming the greenette. "Isn't that right, My best Friend Mary? Rina... Will be back soon, won't she?" Mary-san gulped hard with those words. Is Rina-chan hospitalized? Oh my, I hope it's nothing serious! And by their dynamic now, I can assume that Mary-san it's a doctor of a sorts. She sighed, and crossed her arms. "Yeah... She will. I believe she's fine." Mary-san sighed hard again, so Nerio-san turned back to me. Her smile was now making me uncomfortable for some reason. I also gulped hard, and tried to reach for more tea, only to find none. Apparently, also everybody else. "Anzu-dono, would you mind refilling my cup, if it isn't much of a bother?" "S-Sure..." I picked both of their cups and walked towards the kitchen where the jar of tea lies, also takin my sweet time to clean up my mind around the situation. What tension, never thought this kind of aura could come from Nerio-san. It's bugs me to no end, but better avoid this. Maybe it's a very sensitive subject as it for now, and I don't want Nerio-san to become even more upset. As a good host, I poured some tea into the two cups, and again with the plate, I moved them to the living room. "Here it is, Nerio-san." I said as I placed the pink cup right in front of her smiling self. She nodded and reached for it. "Why thank you, Lady Anz-..." *CRACK!* "What?" "Oh..." But before she could even touch it, the side of that same cup suddenly cracked a little, spilling some of the tea on the table. I was fast enough to reach it and move it away to avoid further mess, while Nerio-san just sighed deeply and looked at me deeply in the eyes, apologetically. "I'm sorry." "Nah, for what would you apologize for, Nerio-san? Here, you can have mine. I'll pick other." I said as I placed my own cup in front of her and went back to the kitchen to pick another one. This is the first time I see Nerio-san so down, I mean, down-ish. Maybe it was because I touched something regarding Rina-chan. Mary-san also apparently knows about it and, something about a hospital and intensive care, maybe? I just hope that she's fine and can come back in having fun with Zenjirou and the others. I came back with another cup of tea and sat in front of them with the best smile I could muster with the current situation, talking about some other topic. I'm all curious, sure, but I won't force her to talk something she doesn't want to. Soon enough, Nerio-san came back to normal, and we chat about our everyday lives, duties and husbands. Mary-san, from time to time, would turn a careful look at Nerio-san, though. This says that; 1- they're really good friends and; 2- there's definitely something going on. Maybe... I'm thinking too much. But again... That cup might be a really bad omen... . ~~x~~ . "Aaaaah...! Aaaaah...!" "Heretic Dragon, calm down." 'Don't worry, everything is under control. Let's just... Win that and then we can start our Occult Research Club! Yeah... Let's... Let's follow our dreams...' "Aaaaaah...! Aaaaaaah...!" "Wait... What are you doin-... Hnnnnng...!" 'And the least I can do after their deaths is... Well, keep the current user safe.' "Haaaaah...! Haaaaah...!" "Please, stop this at once! Don't make me-... Hnnnng...!" 'Don't be like that, Zenjirou-kun. I know you'll be a powerful devil.' "Haaaaah...! Haaaah...!" "N-No...! I beg of you! Anything but that!" 'Thanks, Zenjirou-kun. You're really kind...' "Haaaah! Haaaaah! Haaaaaah! Haaaaah!" "You... Won't stop, will you? At least... Be gentle... Don't Make this dream... A nightmare..." 'Y'know, Zenjirou-kun? I trust you.' stop! "Hah...?" And I blinked once, and all the colors came back to my world. Everything was so black and foggy, I just lost control of everything after knowing that... Allocer was gone. The black now was changed to a red-and-black scenario: blood I the floor, black hair, black lingerie, ripped clothes. When I knew best, I was on top of Akane, pinning her to the ground by her wrists, her shirt rip open and revealing her collapsing black bra. Moreover, drops of blood falling on her ivory chest, and the area on her neck next to her left shoulder was bleeding, a bite mark on it. I could feel... The taste of blood. "What... What... What happened?" "Did you... Come back to your senses, Zenjirou?" I heard a voice above me, and there she was, Akane Angra-Mainyu, facing me with teary, trembling eyes, sniffing but still maintaining her indifference towards me. Out of scare, I jumped away and landed on my ass, sitting on the ground as she also put herself sit, covering herself with her remaining clothes. "I won't... Judge nor charge against you. You were... Upset. And I can see that those news were too much for you to handle." "What news? What news?! Ugh...!" And in a blink of an eye, memories from not long along flashed in my mind. I didn't take long for me to remember the said news: Allocer... Lavinia Allocer... Is dead. I don't remember much after that, and when I knew best, well, I was attacking Akane. I looked at the small key she passed to me, and with one final scan, I could say, that key was the same one to my house. "So... That wasn't a dream at all. It was real. Rina is dead." "Unfortunately. This key was the last thing she was holding before... Her departure." Akane said, trying to stop her bleeding and leaving there only a bite mark the size of her hand. After that, she put herself on lotus position and sighed, calming down to an unnatural level. "According to Doctor Beelzebub, Lavinia Allocer didn't want to face her reality. After her defeat by the hands of Berolina Allocer, in Lady Beelzebub's words, she just gave up on living in this plain. It was a tough decision, but in the end... Lavinia Allocer is no more." "Ah... It makes sense... She lost... In the rating Game..." I said with slow words coming out of my mouth, like sand in a hourglass. So she gave up on living because of her defeat on the Rating Game... Heheh... Heheheh... This is so stupid and tragic, it's funny. Why am I laughing, anyway? Allocer's dead... She's dead. This is... This is... "I know you're upset, and so, I shall not condemn you for your actions against me." She said, now rubbing her bite mark on her neck and sighing, drying her tears away with her hand and reaching another one for me. "Don't worry... I will... I am..." "No... I am okay." "Eh...?" "Yes... I am... I am... Fine." I said, sniffing and drying the tears away. Once again, once again I lost something due to my own weakness, and once again, my dreams came to shatter. But, in fact, I am... Relieved? Yeah, I am. Now, I can understand Berolina-san more than before. Why she wants to seal a stalemate with the Miyama runaways and the Vex team with such rush. She doesn't want anyone hurt, she doesn't want to lose anyone anymore. "I'll miss Rina... I seriously will... But this time... I won't make this loss came to waste." "...?" "I mourned for ten years for my friends Julia and Nina... And during that period, I thought I lost everything... Forever. I had no other friends, no support, no love. But now... Now I have friends, and I want to be with them..." I said, standing up from the ground and gulping down all of my regrets and pain. It still hurts a lot, it's trying to drill a hole into my heart, but I won't lose this anymore... I won't... Give up. "And even if some of them are not with me anymore... Even if some of them are away because of my weaknesses, I won't... Give up. I'll become stronger and surpass those flaws! And avoid losing anyone... Anymore!" "...!" She gasped and wide her eyes to my declaration. Yes! Now I have everything to protect, and I won't lose any of them anymore! "I'll defeat the Miyamas and Vex team, I'll stop and save Annie and Chiba, I'll destroy anything that might pose a threat for those I hold dear! And even if I couldn't stop Julia, Nina, Rina, Annie, or Chiba, I won't give up like you did, Akane!" I said, trying my best to not to cry, tighten my fists and knuckles so hard I was bleeding in them. She stood up herself, and faced me, her eyes frowning. "I'll protect everyone as I can, so that people I cherish won't have to go away! So that no one will suffer anymore!" "And what makes you think you won't betray their trust?! I was betrayed, and that's why I gave up on my feelings, Zenjirou!" She asked, flicking her hair away and clashing her amethyst gaze against my own green one. "Tell me, if those you so want to protect ended up delusional of you, by your own so called weaknesses? How will you feel about it, huh, Sasamoto Zenjirou?!" "Then I'll make everyone trust me!" I said back, and so she stepped back in surprise. "Rina... Probably grew delusional because I couldn't hold to her expectations... Annie and Chiba left us because we couldn't hold their expectations... That's why... That's why I'll grow stronger and make everyone see that I can be reliable! That I can hold myself and back them up with all that I have, even If I need some help with it!" "..." "Akane..." I extended a hand for her, and she, wth already trembling figure and teary eyes, looked at it with hesitation. "You said that... You've been betrayed. I know that's sad, I know it's harsh, but... You can trust me. I might not be the strongest, but being all alone, not trusting anyone... Is sadder and harsher. It's an abyss that blinds you and makes you lose track what really matters. Don't be like that." "Zenjirou...?" She blinked a few times, as tears ran down her cheeks and she sniffed in an unladylike manner. However, after a while, she held her head with a hand and, after a grunt, she frowned again and slapped my hand away. "I apologize, but your words don't mean nothing to me." "I understand." I sighed. I know how it is. Maybe she's another one that suffered what I've suffered. No, she probably got it worse, so much she changed like that. We still pretty much alike. "We are... Pretty similar, you know that? I know... How hard it is to trust someone again. But thanks to all those people, Berolina-san, Aria-nee, Audrey-san, my peerage and my friends, I finally have a stronger motive to go on." "..." "Maybe getting rid of your emotions made you stronger... But having emotions makes me want to grow stronger than you." "..." And with that, I turned around, and took my way away. That was... Pretty cool, even. Is that the motive Yagura was talking about? Yes. It's kinda hard to think about it, but maybe I'm walking in the same road senpai walked. Getting stronger not for myself, but for others that I treasure. Maybe... Maybe Aria-san is right, I've changed a lot since I met her... And everyone. to see you growing up, Zenjirou. the voice in my head said, and by the tone of it, she's proud of me. I was already walking downstairs when she contacted me in my mind. So, I'm really changing, eh? I wonder if it's for the best. dunno. Love makes you crazy, order might drive you insane, but as long as you can maintain be yourself during those trials and limits, there's nothing wrong in changing. "Huh... I'll keep that in mind." still... You're sad, aren't you.? *TRIP!* "Ah...!" Zenjirou...?! *BAM! BAM! BAM!* Ah! Zenjirou, are you okay?! Jeez, watch where you walk! I know your body can shrug that off, but still... "You're right, Yagura..." Huh...? "I am... I am sad..." I said, finally letting go of my holdup emotions, forming a river of salty water out of my eyes, as my fallen body couldn't move after that fall from the stairs. Those words were true: no matter how strong my resolution is, how eloquent my words were... I can't mask the fact that I will miss Allocer. She was also... My role model. She wasn't the strongest, nor the fastest, nor the most powerful, but her passion was so intense, she tried to impossible, and was because of that she grew so delusional that she died. "I wanted her to see my Balance Breaker, Yagura. I wanted her to see... She'd see that I was more than Senpai's legacy, Boosted gear or not, that I was more that my sacred gear. She was a nice girl, Yagura, she didn't deserve to die... I am... Sad... I'll miss her." [...] I could hear her gulp inside my sacred gear, as I laid here, miserable, spilling all of my grief and regret that I dropped when I fell. At least Akane isn't here to see how pathetic I am. know you're sad. you should be sad. I know how it is... To lose someone you love, trust me. But the only thing you can do is to move forward, carrying the grief and learning from it. But take your time, you are... Still so young. "..." I sniffed a little, my face still on the floor. She's right, she's always right. When I was all out to fight against Oliver Pent and Miyama Rei, to when I tried to ravish Akane, she was there to correct me. She's something else indeed. "Yagura... Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry for making you stop me all the time when I lose control..." problem, Zenjirou. You're still so young, so young... "But... No more running away." I said, standing up from the floor and dusting off my clothes in order to look presentable. That's enough of crying for now, I still have the last trial to attend, and no matter how much I cry, It won't change like that. I dried up my lasts tears, swallowed my lasts bits of regret, put the keys back into my pocket and resumed my walk downstairs. "Let's go." by your side, Zenjirou. Always. Yeah... For Nina, for Julia, for Allocer... That reminds me... I still didn't ask who Yagura truly is. . ~~x~~ . "And so, I decided to take the risk and put our quarrels against the sekiryuutei and five dragon Kings to a stalemate by giving them Onizuka's head back." Berolina-san stated, as we were all in her room now, listen to her final instructions before the said encounter. Kaichou apologetically nodded at me with a sigh, as I shared gazes with the Allocer on the table. "We will hold our powers and put ourselves in defensive, however. It's never too careful with them." "Tururu~, don't worry, Berolina-san. Even though Oliver's out cold, Rei-chan probably already calmed down, so he'll be pretty patient with us, end of message." Sarah-san said, still carrying Onizuka-san's head on her lap. The robot girl, however, wasn't speaking or anything, since she was asleep and her mouth was sealed shut by a tape. I wonder what's that about. "I can only hope so. Very well, like that, I'll be there as Headmistress and show that I'm willing to be vulnerable in order to gain their trust. Aria, Audrey, Sasamoto Zenjirou, Akane, Serena Sitri and Albert Robinson will be there as my mediators, as well as the other two dragons to hand it over." She spoke in a serious, yet calm voice, as I straightened my stance when she landed THAT glare at me. Huh, she's still thinking about it. "Was I clear?" "Yes, ma'am." We all said in unison. She nodded, and turned back to her papers. "Very well, you'll be going ahead. I'll check the rest of the student council for them to create a barrier for us." And so, everybody left. Akane, Sarah-san, Onizuka-san, Kaichou and Albert. She tried to also follow her, but I said I'd stay. In the end, there was only me and Berolina-san here, and just after some time that she noticed my presence. She frowned as soon as she landed her eyes on me. "Oh, Sasamoto Zenjirou. Do you have any business with me? I mean, besides my final decision with no way for me to turn back on it?" "Nothing, not even that, Berolina-san." I said with a sigh. Her frown vanished together with the nasty aura around her, and she blinked in confusion with my calm self. "I dunno why I stayed either. Maybe it's because... I want to say sorry." "If it's for our little fight earlier, think nothing of it, Sasamoto Zenjirou." She sighed, turning back on her papers and with a ghost of a smile on her face. "I was just thinking about the major good. You might not agree with me, but I'm trying to protect this school and the people here. Then we might think about how to get rid of them for good. I'm glad you understood." "Yeah... Me too." I still can't agree with her, nor say her final decision was the correct one, but at least I can understand more of the reason why she chose it. She doesn't want anyone to be hurt anymore. And that's very noble, even if I don't agree with it. She just doesn't want to suffer. Heh... "Hey... Berolina-san..." "Yes...?" "No matter what Rina might've said or thought... You're a great older sister." *POOF!* "Eh...?" "W-W-What the hell are you saying out of the sudden?! Have you lost your mind?! I know! You're trying to sabotage me, aren't you?!" And then, the most creepy yet adorable thin happened: Berolina-san exploded in a blushing mess and began to trip on her words. That's kinda disturbing, as she's babbling like a teenage girl, unlike her usual composed, mature self. "Don't say random stuff like that! You're creeping me out! I-idiot..." "Okay, I'm sorry." I scratched my own cheek in shame, blushing myself and looking away from her own mess. This is way too disturbing to put on words, but somehow cute nonetheless. Who would've thought Berolina-san could've such a side... (Nero - Me.) "Hey, Berolina~! I'm back!" Suddenly, breaking the awkward mood right away, Aria-san bursted the door open with a bright smile. "Aria! Where the hell have you been?!" Berolina-san stood up from her chair and walked towards her blonde queen, a scowl in her pretty face to counter Aria-san's confused gaze. "We have a meeting with those terrorists now! Where were you this whole time?!" "Eh~? You asked for me to put stronger lamps on the highlights and place them around Kuoh, remember?" "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't ask that!" "Really? Huh, that's odd." The blond said with a curious. Her wandering gaze, however, landed on me, and like always, she shined a smile at me, waving her hand. "Oh hey, bro! Of what you guys were talking abo-...?" "Nothing! Nothing at all! Now go and get ready for the trial! You're the final DxD child to do it, so look presentable!" But before Aria-san could could finish her her sentence, Berolina-san pushed her away from the room, leaving only me on the room. Before she could vanish, however, she turned her blushing face and pointed a finger at me. "And you! You do your stuff, but hurry up! We'll meet in the gym in five minutes! Farewell!" *CLOSE!* Huh... Yeah, no matter what, In the end, Berolina-san is a good person. Thinking about others even though it would make her be hated by another ones. It was like that with Allocer, it was like that with me this morning. I respect that for that... But I don't agree with it at all. I reached for my phone, flipped in open and clicked a certain number. After a few types, I heard Reika's voice by the other side. Five minutes, eh? It's more than enough. 'Hello? Reika speaking.' "Hey, it's me. It's everybody with you?" 'Yep, lock and load, chief. I also found the place where the student council is building the arena.' "Great. Now, let's review our plan from the start. We got five minutes." . ~~x~~ . Like I was expecting, the stage where the said last trial would be taking place was a copy of Kuoh academy. Moving there through a magical rune, there we were, at the middle of the outside running track, me, Berolina-San, Aria-san, Audrey-san, Akane, Kaichou, Albert and the two dragon sisters, waiting for the sekiryuutei and the rest of the dragon kings to appear. "Again, unless we are provoked, we must avoid unnecessary physical conflicts in this occasion. Was I clear?" Berolina-san, taking the lead, reviewed, turning at us so that she could see our answers. Everybody except me nodded, while I just sighed. She frowned, but turned around and sighed. "I know you're upset, Zenjirou-kun, and I did everything I could to convince her otherwise, but I couldn't do a thing. My bad." Kaichou sighed with an uneasy smile and a shrug of defeat. However, I simply nodded at her and waved my hand. "Don't sweat it, Kaichou. I know you did your best. If you want, I can kiss you as a consolation prize." I joked, as she gasped in surprise, but smiled and blushed at me, nodding vigorously. It's a joke, of course, but that'll make her feel good. I turned then to Akane. "And, Akane...?" "..." "Thanks for being so honest with me, and I'n sorry." I sighed. In response, she simply blushed and turned her face away. "Humph..." "Heh..." "Aw~. Are you hearing this, Berolina? Znnjirou is taking care of his harem~!" Turning to us back to her king, Aria-san said out loud, without even bothering lowering her voice. To that, Berolina-san only sighed in disgust, turning a quick glance at us. "Maybe both of us will be aunties before being mothers, eh?" "Shut up, Aria." I rolled my eyes to that response. As expected from Berolina-san, being all direct and kinda harsh. Suddenly, the aura of this place became heavier, as the laughs ceased, as even I could feel the unbalance energy coming from a single, specific point in the arena. Berolina-san sharpened her gaze and put herself in a battle stance. "Here they come. Remember, no harsh movements, we're just gonna trade Onizuka's head. Refrain from using physical methods." I took one final gaze at both Onizuka-san and Sarah-san, and both nodded at me, the robot-girl's mouth still sealed with a duck-tape. Soon enough, the place began to change colors, and from the opposite side to us, another magic rune was drawn in midair, and from it, three figures appeared, wearing the respective uniforms of Hijirigasaki, Gessen and Kuoh. There they are, Nonaka Kaoru, Nemuro Kiruko and Miyama Rei. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! It's the brass dragon and that busty Allocer. How are thou~?" Kiruko-san said with a innocent handwave, looking at me with unfocused eyes. I rolled my own out of Shame, but I could see that Berolina-san began to tremble a little. What, did they know each other? However, my gaze now focused on Miyama Rei. He was so nonchalantly gazing from right to left, accompanied by his other sisters, and then placed his eyes on me. I could feel his anger towards me, yet, K responded with the same amount of aggressiveness. "It looks like you all came. I'm satisfied to see that only now putting my trust in Devils was worthy." He said, coming closer and standing tall against Berolina-san, his other sisters by his side. "I hope... You all aren't planning to betray us with an ambush, are you?" "Positively no. I asked for the barrier-makers to create one only capable of holding twelve people. Anything more than that will be forcibly expelled from here." Berolina-san said, sighing and signing for Sarah-san to come closer. She stood a bit farer than the redhead, passing Onizuka's head to Miyama, who slowly took it back for himself. "So, according to my Brass Dragon, the deal is thus: You'll halt your attacks on Kuoh academy if I give your sisters back, safe and sound. Isn't that correct? So there they go. Now, leave this place immediately." "Loud and clear, headmistress Morimoto Shizuka, or should I say Berolina Allocer from the house of Allocer?" He said in a disdainful voice, as ten angel wings emerged from his back and flapped against us, pushing us away! Berolina-san, Aria-san, Audrey-san and Kaichou gasped in surprise, as I tried but failed to stand on my two feet! Suddenly, *SHING!*, all the three Miyama siblings left morphed into their Scale-mail-like armors, as Miyama was still holding Onizuka's head! I knew it! He was planning this all along! "Foolish Devils. You fell for such a trick! As if I'll ever believe in such lowly lives! You tried to manipulate my sister, and in a way to eliminate me! However, now the tables has turned! Prepare to see your doom!" "Damn you!" I said, standing up and ready to reach a certain rune in lady Akeno's ribbon wrapped around my wrist, but something happened before that: the tape in Onizuka's head began to glow, and then, the symbol of the Allocers appeared right there! "Not so fast, you little shit." *ZING!* "What the-... Hnnnng!" Berolina-san summoned a rune on the tip of her fingers, and with smooth, quick movements with them, she magically ripped open the seal in Onizuka-san's mouth and, from there, thorn vines-like tentacles emerged and wrapped themselves on the rest of the runaways, rending them immobile. The three landed on the ground, and Onizuka-san's head rolled over, being picked by Sarah-san. "You... You fiend! You set us up?! I should expect that from a devil!" "I wasn't the first one... To think in betraying our deal, Miyama Rei." Berolina-san sighed, coming closer to him and magically lifting them to her level. Nemuro-san was in daze, looking around and completely lost in her own mind, and Nonaka-san was still struggling with the vines which were tying her even tighter. Miyama was facing the headmistress of Kuoh, and she was staring back. "Don't fight the vines. Those are really hard magical cuffs. The harder you fight, the tighter they become. I suggest for you to stop your struggle." "Tch! How disgraceful! And I thought you Devils were nobler than deceiving others! No wonder every other religion despises you!" He said, only to Berolina-san to lift another finger and shut him up with more vines. "I don't mind other's hate towards me, as long as I can do... The right thing." She finished, turning around and putting one more seal on his chest. Wait... Berolina-san wasn't really going to fall for his trap? Did she... Plan this ahead? I turned to Aria-san. "Aria-nee... What happened?" "Eh, turns out my Berolina didn't trust them much either." She said with a shrug and a smile, as Sarah-san was immobile, looking at her sealed siblings, still with Onizuka-san's head on her chest, both Sharing the same surprised expression. "So... For what's what, we changed our minds, and we were right about him betraying our expectations." "But... But! I thought...!" "Y'know Zenjirou, sometimes you underestimate others for your own good!" And that... Hit home. Hard. Really hard. I knew Berolina-san wouldn't be that stupid, and so, I should've trusted her more. HUUUH~, today's one of those days. I sighed, and instead of a response, I came closer to Berolina-san and Sarah-san. They turned to me as I approached them. "Hey, Berolina-san..." I began, ready to say another big and fat sorry, and call the mission a quit, but then she lifted a hand in a stop sign. "Halt your apologies, Sasamoto Zenjirou. You dot have to do it." She said, her calm, collected voice sounding smoother than usual. She opened her eyes, and for the first time since I met her, she smiled. I blushed. "I'm aware of your feelings and thoughts regarding this matter, and while I don't agree with them, I figure they might have some truths in them. I don't condemn you for it." "Okay... Thanks anyway." I said, bowing to her the hardest I could. This is actually pretty good. She betrayed my expectations, and Yet, I'm happy for it, but also kinda ashamed. I underestimated her intelligence, and again, that almost caused bigger problems with us. I sighed. "And I'm sorry." "Okay, you're forgiven." "Tururu~, but how about them, Berolina-san?" Cutting our conversation, Sarah-san said in between us, her worried eyes shifting from us to her trapped siblings. Berolina-san turned to her. "They're gonna be judged for their actions and charged for their sins." She said in a monotone, calm voice. Even so, the sheer bluntness in those words made our spines chill. What was that about? The tone shifted so suddenly. She then turned to Miyama, who was still conscious at the time, aiming his wrathful gaze towards us, and sharpened her eyes. "You might receive a pardon for your assistance in the case, but I'm afraid the rest of them... Shall not live long enough." "Eh...?" "B-Berolina-san...?" I trembled to that sudden shift. What? Are they gonna be executed? Or prisoned forever? I mean, yes, neither Miyama or Oliver can't be cooked alive for what maters to me, but it's still a little harsh for the others. "H-Hey! Miyama I understand, but what about the others? They said what they did was for his sake! Out of revenge! Isn't that a little harsh for people like that?!" "They still sinned, Sasamoto Zenjirou. And mere reasons like that, I'm afraid won't be enough to save them from the Cocytus." She sighed one more time, face-palming and turning around to avoid facing me. "Although... I'm pretty sure that no one will ever miss them." "Berolina-san..." That's really harsh ever for her. I turned around and saw Miyama Rei still struggling with his seal, which wasn't holding him back at all. He was still fighting the vines, and I'm sure that won't change. I turned to Sarah-san, and she was immobile, shocked, staring at Berolina-san with wide eyes. I think she broke her. "Sorry... Does not compute... You said... Cocytus?" The bluenette said, holding the head on her chest, who was also too shocked to say anything else, even more. Berolina-san turned to her. "Yes, the lowest river of hell, the worst place of any dimension, where the worst of the worst are frozen in it's waters for all eternity." She explained, and with it, a sudden chill ran down my spine. This is way, way worse than I thought. No freedom, no choice, no movement, no life. That would be horrible, and Sarah-san agrees with me, sharing my same reaction. "He'll be sharing his place with the likes of Lord Kokabiel and Lord Euclid Lucifuge. I'm sorry, Sarah-san, but this is the price they must pay for they crimes, and I'm afraid their fates are already sealed." "Berolina..." I said, trying one more time call for her softer side, but she dismissed my further words and walked away back to the core group here. Miyama's the only one fighting now, and by the sense of it, I can feel that seal won't hold him for too long. I turned back to Sarah-san, and tried to reach a hand for her. "Sarah-san..." "No..." "Eh...?" *CRASH!* "Ah!" But before I could reach a hand for her, a dragon claw broke free from the seal and reached for us. Both me and Sarah-san gasped for it, but in the end, her blue eyes sharpened with that sight! "I won't let that happen! Rei-chan! Here's Eiko-chan!" She then threw Onizuka-san's head up to the air! Before I could even questioned her actions, the dragon claw snapped her fingers, and summoned an enormous golden magic rune next to it. From there, a coffin-like machine was launched, coming after Onizuka-san's head, and when it was close enough, it bursted open, revealing another mechanical, glowing robotic body! It fused itself with the flying head in it's way, and *DON!*, I could feel the power of the true Dragon of the end from within! "Anti-supernatural Buster A-ko, model 667! Reactivating! Commencing new protocol! BUSTER!" "Tch...!" *DOOOOON!* I couldn't move, I couldn't react. Everything went so fast for me, I ended up immobile as Onizuka-san's new body blasted one of her lasers against us! I ended up flying away, and landed again on my ass, a curtain of smoke lifting and blinding me from the others! What the hell?! Did they betray us too?! I can't believe! I thought... I thought we had a deal! I thought we wouldn't need to sacrifice anyone anymore! But... I guess I underestimate people again... Their bonds... Shit! Whatever! I'll just have to burst them again with...! LINE, BALANCE BREAKER: SOUL EATER! *STAB!* "Ah...! What the..." But I couldn't do a thing. The moment I tried to stand up, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and with it, the sensation of my energies being sucked away. I faulted on my feet, and again sat on the ground, growing colder and colder. What... Is... Happening? I looked down, and saw it... A dragonic black spear... Piercing my chest... "Ah... Ah...!" "Did you really think we would be apart in that? Spare me from your simple thoughts, Brass dragon. They know my suffering, and experimented that same misery, so of course they'd never turn their backs on me." I heard the distance, hollow voice of Miyama Rei, as the dust cleaned down, revealing him and his sisters, including Sarah-san and Onizuka-san, in dragon armors. I took a better look, and from here, all the others in my group were also stabbed by that same dragonic Lance, immobile on the floor, as the black armor of the evil dragon was balancing some for itself. The golden armor of the Gigantiss dragon came closer, and bent itself to look at me, as I could feel all of his contempt and disgust for my current position... I hate him so much. "This is real trust, Heretic Dragon. You underestimate my trust in them, and that costed your life. In the end, the outcome was the expected one: I won. I'm the true hero of this story. The one who suffered and suffered, only to emerge from his ashes and place himself as the true winner!" His voice... Is becoming distant now... So... This is how it ends... No, I'm not joking anymore. I don't have... Forces to counter him now. No power, no energy, no backup, no anything. He won... I was betrayed again, and I lost... Everything is turning dark now... I can't fight... The only thing I can do now... Is rest... Forever... ... ... ... ... Oh, wait. That was part of the plan... Wasn't it? Whatever. "Ninja art of summoning: reverse-summoning!" *BAM!* "What the... GAAAAAAAAH...!" And with my remaining forces, which weren't much, I buried my hand on the ninja seal on the ribbon on my hand, and with it, another curtain of white smoke! Miyama tried to attack me, but on time he was attacked by the a poweful gust of wind that blew him and his sisters away in midair, and with it, the spear piercing me and the others also vanished! That little tornado soon landed next to me and revealed itself as Reika, the lotus ninja, with The esper Kyouka Mizuki on his back! "What the...!" The golden armor tried again to summon his countless swords and treasures, but he was caught by surprise as Mizuki-san pointed a finger for him and the other Miyama runaways and engulfed them in a dark globe of energy, them tossing them far away to the corners of this little meta world! Huh... The plan worked the way I was expecting. Better, even. 'And that's that. Sorry to keep you waiting, Izuki.' I was forcibly put on my two shoes with Mizuki-san's power, as both of them came to me to help me and the others out. 'Those mental prisons won't hold them for too long. In a way or another, they'll break free in more or less three minutes.' "I just hope Sally-chan can hold up the barrier for us." Sighed Reika, helping me to get up and letting me support myself on his shoulder until I could stand on my feet. "I guess it's quite fine, then. They won't get away this time." I said, sighing. I turned to a specific sphere of energy, and frowned at it. That's it. After all of that, no matter what they say, they won't get away from betraying our trust. "Zenjirou..." I turned around to see who has called me, and saw Berolina-san coming closer, standing right next to me in order to see the rest of the spheres. Her sudden appearance made me sigh and blush in embarrassment. Oh, what should I say to her? I mean... She tried to trap the Miyamas, and after all she has said to me about, I'm kinda ashamed to admit I wasn't going to follow her words... Gaaaah~, what should I do? "Oh... Hey, Berolina-san..." I said with a drop of regret on my words. Better tell her the truth, even if it hurts her pride and my own. I gulped down my angst, and spoke. "They truth is... I wasn't going to..." "I know." "Eh...?" "I also need to tell you one thing: everything that happened so far, what I said, what I did, What I acted, was for you to follow this path and put Miyama in a position he'll lose everything." She turned to me, and explained with the most stoic poker face on the planet. With that sequence of words, I was at loss of some myself. Wait... Wait... I'll ask again... "Eh...? So... What about Sarah-san and Onizuka-san?!" "They actually were the ones who planned this! They were triple agents!" A hand came to half-hug me from behind. It was Aria-san who did, and rubbed her cheek with mine. "They were both working for us, the Miyamas and for you at the same time! It was then who come up with the plan to finally destroy Miyama Rei's spirit! For him to stop once and for all!" "Eh...?" Like a broken record, I repeated. Berolina-san continued. "According to them, there was only one way to stop him: utter defeat. You saw it, didn't you? When I said he was to spend the rest of his life in Cocytus, his spirt refused to give up, and broke the seal like it was nothing. As a last Saving throw, Sarah Leonheart(Japanese) threw her robot sister in order to 'betray' us and give herself redemption for betraying him." She spoke. Oh, yes, I'm recollecting this(I said 'recollect', poetry classes are really paying off.): when he was about to break free, Sarah-san threw the head and made it look it was a sign of betrayal, but she was just as surprised as me. So... What? "Now, we have all of his bases covered, all of his sisters revealed, and no more backup. This means... We can finally break his spirit to pieces and end this once and for all." ... "So... I was planning to cheat you, but you planned with Sarah-San ahead and cheated him for Sarah-san to pretend to cheat us, to then I use the cheat I planned in order to utterly defeat him..." I said back, counting on my fingers the whole mess of a plan. Her response was a simple nod with a head. "Isn't that too much of a complicated plan! Holy shit! I had a headache yesterday! I guess I'll need shock therapy after that!" "So noisy, shut up, Sasamoto Zenjirou." She said, covering her eyes to my screams. Suddenly can Akane came by and screamed too! "I also request some explanation! How dare you, Berolina Allocer, to lock me out of this loop of Events! Explain yourself!" She screamed taking her place besides me. Aria-san laughed with everyone, and so, Kaichou approached us and hugged me by the other side. "But, y'know, Zenjirou-kun? Sarah-chan said it was the only way to defeat Miyama Rei." She spoke, as I gave her a confused frown. "Sarah-chan said that Miyama Rei thinks that he's part of a manga series or a light novel. And if we follow this pattern, seal him away will only temporarily hold him down, as you could see. So~... Now that he has everything under his disposal, all of his sisters revealed and all of his bases covered, if we can defeat him now, his spirit won't be able to stand up ever again! If we defeat him now, he'll be the villain, and realize we won't ever be able to defeat us!" "Know what? I give up. This is way~ too complicated to think about now." I said, sighing one more time and walking away from the half-hugs to my way to the central globe, right next to Berolina-san. We shared frowns, and together we sighed. Today sure was a long, long, long day. "So... Any more crazy plans?" "You hold Miyama Rei down. He's the strongest one, so me and the others will take care of the small fries and deal with him later. Also, you have a grudge on him, don't you? So, do as you please with him." She said, as my blood began to boil. Yes! This is what I was waiting to hear! I'll crush him for everything he has done and said to me! However, before I could do anything, Berolina-san put one of her hands inside her pocket and picked out a silver bracelet, tossing it to me. "Here, a present from Lady Beelzebub. It's a bracelet that will help you maintain your balance breaker for a longer time. Think of it like an extra gauge for you super mode." "Okay. Thanks, I guess." I cringed a little for her analogy, but nodded anyway, putting that little thing on my left arm and summoning my Destroyer Astra, getting ready for the upcoming beatdown. I take back anything bad I ever said and thought about Berolina Allocer. She is, indeed, a great big sister. If only... Allocer realized that soon. "Hey... Berolina-san... Akane told me about Rina." "Is that so?" Her expression saddened a little, but after a quick sigh, she recovered her stance. She's a lot more professional than I am. "Yes. It's indeed a pity what happened, and I'm still hurt. But... As much as I grieve over that, this only pushed me to do the right thing further. I just hope... You don't resent me at all for being so awfully indifferent to such thing." "No, of course not. In fact... I had that same resolution myself." I said, taking my way to the globe where Miyama Rei was and preparing to kick his dragonic ass a la Saint Jorge's, taking my way alone as the others would take their own. However, only one figure stood by my side as we reached the final destination, where it began to crack open. The only one that claims it's stronger than anybody... "What? Worried about me?" I asked, turning to look at her. She blushed, but looked away, grunting. "Quiet, Heretic Dragon. I know you enough to say that you'll back out in the worst moment and put everything to lose." Akane Angra-Maniyu said, still looking away. I put my best smug smile, and continued to stare at her nape. Nevermind the breaking ball of energy, this is the best thing that could happen. "And as so... I'll fight alongside you. If you like so much to talk about trust, then I'll show you my strength, and make you beg for me to be your King!" "Keep dreaming. I won't let Rina's name die so easily. I'll take lead of her peerage myself, and show everyone that the Peerage of the late Lavinia Allocer is the best there is!" I said, quietly praying for her soul to rest in peace, and turned back to the ball of energy in front of us, that cracked and shattered in several pieces, revealing from inside the Balance Breaker of the Golden Dragon King, Fafnir. He landed right in front of us, and began to roar and scream again. "Also, I see that you changed to a more mature set. As if I'll ever forget your true stripped self." "Zip it." Sasamoto Zenjirou, being all smug? Maybe I am changing a little. I like it. "Damn you... Damn you, Brass Dragon and the Allocer that follows you!" I could hear the voice of Miyama Rei mixed with the roar of a dragon, as it would blow dust away with it's immense power and destructive aura. I wasn't taken back by it, though. This is nothing compared to Hyung, Aria-san, Audrey, or even his brother Oliver. He continued to scream. "Do you think this is the end?! I shall burn you to the depths of hell from where you came from! Your despair and powers don't scare me! They don't scare me at all! For the sake of all who died in the hands of Miyama Fuichi, I shall kill you and avenge their souls! Because, no matter what you might throw at me, I shall stand victorious! FOR I AM THE TRUE PROTAGONIST OF THIS STORY!" "Yeah, right. Only if you are the protagonist of a harem light novel. In that case, you fit the loser role quite well!" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" And with that final snark, he snapped. Yes, he'll show his ultimate power, and when we win against it, there won't be anything left! He'll turn into the villain of this story, and break completely. Me and Akane could only stand there as his armor began to turn ever more dragonic. His helmet turned into a head of a dragon, his claws on his feet and hands became sharper, and horns sprouted from his head. In the end, anything humanoid on his form was gone, and he looked like a golden miniature dragon. "MODE: AUREA DRACO BEAST!" "Consumed by hate, devoured by it's own delusions. If I was The Gigantiss Golden Dragon King that lies sealed in this armor, I would kill myself before becoming this monstrosity." Akane said nonchalantly, coming closer and adjusting her sleeves, revealing her scars on them, a disgusted frown on her eyes as she stared at the dragon in front of her. She didn't seem scared at all. "But if you can hear me, Fafnir, do not freed. I'll make that happen myself." "Heh... Hey, Akane." "Huh...?" I walked to her left side and lifted my right fist for her. She gasped in surprise, looking at my closed hand in confusion. She looked at me, then to my fist again, and I only gestured it with my hand in a friendly manner. I guess she got it. "Let's end this... And go home." "..." "..." *BUMP!* "Yeah." . ~~x~~ . for those asking where Miss Salvatina Veritas currently is and her position in said plan, let me, the author, move us to a rather closed room in Kuoh academy, where the remaining members of the Student council are gathered to maintain the barrier of the said arena and watch for any irregularities there. While it is true that any other individual included inside the barrier sans the ten already there would be forcibly ejected out of it, none of the members taking care of it could feel anything abnormal to take any action. The reason was, in a dark corner of the room, disguising her own presence with her senjutsu, there she was, Sally-chan, maintaining the balance of the barrier for the two more individuals there with her own energy and avoiding any of the students there to notice anything weird within. Sally - Yay~! I'm helping~! Don't worry, sensei! I'll make you proud! Next; A withered life in a boisterous summer. Previous; Conflicting Emotions. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Miyama Runaways arc